Ghost of ninja past
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: Shikyo is a ghost. Now that might not be so bad, but it's boring having nothing to do. Well, except for joining her friend Suzume in scaring the crap out of people anyway. Why not try to become alive again? Warning: FemNaru and FemSasu, though the real..-


**Yet another story idea, coming up! FemNaru and FemSasu, though they are their own persons as there is a Naruto and Sasuke in the story. **

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Naruto, MORONS!

Shikyo is a ghost. Now, that might not be too bad…but it is boring, watching everything pass by and not being able to do anything. Well, except joining her friend Suzume in scaring the crap out of people anyway.

XXX

"Hey, Suzu." Shikyo poked her dark-haired friend. Suzume poked back. "What?" She asked. Shikyo grinned somewhat. "I just got an idea. Or rather, a jutsu." She said. Suzume turned her head. "Oh?" She enquired. Shikyo nodded smugly. "I've experimented a lot with it…and found a way for us to materialize! If we die, we'll go back to being ghosts again…but I really want to at least be seen!" She said.

Suzume blinked, and smirked. "You know what? You are my best friend ever. Hey, we look like 12 years old. What about becoming ninja?" She suggested. Shikyo gave her a deadpan look. "We are ninja. Err, were, at least…let's do it! The hand signs are Dragon, Snake, Horse, Rat, Ram." She explained.

Suzume grimaced. "That sounds volatile…let's do it!"

XXX

"Hokage-sama! Two girls suddenly appeared right outside the door!" A ninja reported. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, raised an eyebrow calmly. "Appeared, you say? As with shunshin?" He questioned. The ninja shook his head. "No, they just appeared out of thin air!" He said.

"You sure this is the right place?" A monotone voice asked outside the door. The ninja and the Hokage stilled. "Of course! We've seen it enough times!" A louder, more boisterous voice almost yelled. The monotone voice sighed. "From the outside." She pointed out.

The other voice was silent. "…I've been inside too, when you checked on the happenings…" She admitted sheepishly. The Hokage looked at the ninja, and he nodded before quickly opening the door. A silver-haired girl and a raven-haired girl looked surprised.

"Ah, there he is! I told you so!" The silver-head said. The raven-head huffed. "He doesn't look like it. His hair is grey." She complained. The silver-head sighed exasperated. "Cuz he's alive. He's aging. Last time you saw him was…very long ago. Anyway…-!" Sarutobi waving a hand and the other ninja leaving interrupted her.

"Young girls, may I be of any assistance? Who might you be, for that matter?" He asked, or rather demanded silently. The silver-head blinked. "I'm Shikyo. Uzumaki Shikyo." She said. The raven-head sighed. "Uchiha Suzume." She rolled her eyes.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be named after people from the First Shinobi World War?" He asked. Suzume shrugged. "Cuz we're them, I suppose. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Uchiha Suzume, I'm over 80 years old, died when I was 12, and have been drifting around for a while." She said dryly.

Shikyo grinned. "Me too! I'm Uzumaki Kaguya Shikyo; I'm about 80 years old, died at the same battlefield as Suzu." She explained. The Hokage looked thoroughly incredulous. "Died? I must say, you look very much alive." He said. Shikyo grinned again. "Yeah! I made up a jutsu that makes us somewhat living! Though…" She touched him, and he noticed with a shiver that she was ice-cold and somewhat whispery against his skin.

"Very well, I'll believe you right now, if only because you have no evidence against you. But that still doesn't answer my question. Is there anything I may help you with?" He asked. Suzume nodded. "We're ninjas, and can't live as civilians. Allow us to participate as genin." She said. Sarutobi blinked. "Genin? Well…I suppose you could go on a team we have made recently…since you're apparently not alive." He said.

Shikyo grinned. "No matter, just put us on the team. Where do we meet?" She asked. The Hokage shrugged and filled something in on a sheet. "The ninja academy, 8.00 tomorrow." He said.

"Yosh! This'll be fun!"

XXX

Haruno Sakura sat at her seat with a blissful look as she gazed on her crush Uchiha Sasuke. He was everything one could dream of, at least in her world. The person on her other side on the other hand…she gazed annoyed at Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown.

"Okay, here are the teams!" Iruka, their sensei, yelled. Sakura looked up, mentally hoping for Sasuke…loudly.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki-!" Sakura groaned, thinking she had been stuck with Naruto, until Iruka continued. "-Kaguya Shikyo, and Uchiha S-!" Sakura blinked, wondering whom this Shikyo characters was, until she heard that she was on a team with Sasuke…or not. "-Uzume. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura was crushed, but curious. "Sensei, sensei! Who are those people? I thought Sasuke was the only Uchiha left?" She wondered, gaining Sasuke's attention.

Iruka blinked. "I thought so too…I've never met them before. And as far as I know, the Kaguya is an extinct clan." He said, confused. Sasuke frowned, dismissing this 'Suzume' as a faker. He didn't bother to care about the Uzumaki, thinking Shikyo to be a big a loser as Naruto.

"Well, team 8 …"

XXX

"And Naruto and Sasuke, you both are going on team 7 as well. That's unusual…?"

Sakura was split between three expressions. Happiness for Sasuke, angry for Naruto, and simply confusion for the two others.

After a while, their teachers had gathered all the others up, leaving team 7 alone.

"I bet you lead us wrong again." An annoyed voice said outside the door. Another one answered. "Hey, I did it twice! You did it thrice, so I'm better than you." It said. Sasuke scoffed, until the door slid up revealing two girls with remotely better build than Sakura.

"See, it's right! …I think. Hey you ninja-wannabees are team 7 right?" The silver head asked. Naruto stood up. "Hey, we're ninjas, you can't talk to us like that!" He yelled. The raven-head blinked. "Shikyo…I am afraid that's right. I know no others than the Uzumaki's that are so loud." She said, deadpanned.

The silver-head, apparently Shikyo, sighed. "Unfortunately…well, at least I'm somewhat smarter. And you're way better than that brat." She pointed at Sasuke. Sakura stood up now. "Hey, Sasuke's not a brat! He's the last Uchiha, show some respect!" She yelled.

Suzume blinked. "Last Uchiha…? Oh right, you're the little brother of that handsome guy…too bad he left. Good boyfriend material." She decided, nodding to herself. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "He is not my brother, you faker." He said slowly, anger oozing off his words.

Shikyo scoffed. "Really, faker? Your clan is still assholish, Suzu." She complained. Suzume nodded. "It sure seems that's the case." She sighed. Naruto tossed a shuriken at them, and Shikyo caught it with a finger. "Hey now, you're not supposed to attack your allies. Especially not if they're from your own clan." She said, looking extremely menacing by just LOOKING at the blonde boy.

"W-What are you talking about?" He yelped. Shikyo blinked. "You don't know the Uzumaki's are a clan? Oh wait, that's right, they were wiped out for a while ago…too bad, really. What about your parents?" She wondered. Naruto went silent.

Shikyo frowned slightly. "I see…well, I suppose I am your…err, Suzume, what would it be?" She turned to her friend, who rolled her eyes. "Probably something like cousin 15th removed, + some 80 years back…honestly, it would have been easier to think of if you hadn't died, idiot." She huffed.

Sakura blinked at the two strangers. "Um, what do you mean died?" She wondered. Shikyo grinned. "Oh, didn't you know? We're ghosts." She smiled, form flickering slightly. Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah right. It's probably some useless jutsu." He explained.

Suzume frowned. "Boy…you…annoy me!" She grinned maniacally and appeared in front of Sasuke with sharinghan activated and a maniac look. Sasuke gaped.

Just then, the door opened again, showing yet another silver-head. "…My first impression of you all…you're weird."

XXX

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…stuff. I dislike…more stuff. You're too young to hear my hobbies, and my dream is the same." The silver-haired man said. Shikyo and Suzume glanced at each other. "Pervert." They muttered.

Kakashi smiled with his eye crinkling up and pointed at Naruto. "You, blondie." He said. Naruto grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, my hobbies are eating ramen and my dream is to become the Hokage!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi shook his head. 'A ramen fanatic. Who'd a thought he'd end up like that?' He thought, and nodded towards Sakura. "Pinky." She glowered at him. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…I dislike NARUTO! And my hobbies and my dream are…!" She squealed. Shikyo and Suzume grimaced.

"Brooder." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke who didn't acknowledge the taunt. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes. I dislike a lot. My hobbies are training. My dream, no, ambition, is to kill the one that killed my clan." He said darkly.

Suzume scoffed. "And yet you aren't even strong enough to admit it was our own brother." She taunted. Sasuke glowered at her.

"Enough. Next, Uchiha-look-a-like." He pointed at Suzume. She smirked. "My name is Uchiha Suzume, daughter of Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sayo. My likes are many, including my friends, fighting, fire and not being dead. My dislikes are dying, immature brats, war, and more. My hobbies would be scaring people, and training. My dream…I don't know. Live?" She shrugged.

Kakashi looked incredulous. "Uchiha Madara died long ago." He said. Suzume chuckled. "So did I. Before my own father, even." She said, and rose up, walking elegantly towards Kakashi, and plunging her hand right trough him. He gaped, though it wasn't very easy to see with his mask still on.

"You're…cold." He shivered slightly, and Suzume took her hand back and sat down next to Shikyo again.

"…You." He pointed at Shikyo, still shivering somewhat. Shikyo grinned and licked her lips. "I am Uzumaki Kaguya Shikyo, daughter of Uzumaki Ryuu and Kaguya Kimiko. My likes are fighting, training, creeping out people, and so on. My dislikes are very much like Suzu's, though I don't fancy fire that much, and love wolves. My hobbies are scaring people, training and doing pranks. My dream is unknown, even though I've had a looong time to think about it…" She chuckled.

"Weird ghosts… why me?" Kakashi muttered before straightening up. "Come to the training ground 7 tomorrow at 7.00. You shouldn't eat breakfast, you might throw up. Ja ne." He waved and disappeared with shunshin.

Sakura immediately turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, want to go out with me?" She asked sweetly, only to discover that his attention was glued to the two ghosts. 'Hah, ghosts? So childish stories!' Her inner self yelled. "Hey, you! Why don't you just leave, you fake childish genin!" She yelled.

Shikyo blinked. "We might be childish, but then again, we're not genin. We were simply ninja. And ninja…kill." She whispered the last part, and Sakura gasped as she suddenly found an arm going trough her neck with a kunai posed to slit it.

"Ah-Ah-AAAH!" She screamed, and fainted. Suzume came from behind and chuckled. "Yes, we're quite childish." She decided, before both of them went up in nothing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto was unconscious, having fainted when Suzume put her hand trough Kakashi.

XXX

Next morning arose with the three living members of Team 7 waiting for their sensei and teammates looking uncomfortably hungry.

"Where are they? Ninja shouldn't be late!" Sakura yelled angrily. Naruto agreed with her, while Sasuke ignored them, preferring to brood.

"A ninja is never late, nor early. They arrive when needed." A smooth monotone voice said, and Suzume materialized out of thin air. Sakura glared. "Yeah right!" She huffed. "…Besides, maybe you should have checked for info on your sensei? We did, and what a shocking discovery; he's always about 3 hours late." Shikyo appeared and sneered.

"What!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in irritation. "It doesn't matter. Just shut up." He said coldly. Sakura looked adoringly at him, while Naruto glared.

Shikyo and Suzume sighed. "This team is doomed to fail. Honestly, the build-up is all wrong! With lazy Cyclops as a sensei, we're likely to get less training, and the living team is compromised of boy-likes-girl-who-likes-other-boy-which-is-hated-by-the-first-boy!" The silver-head exclaimed.

Suzume smirked at Shikyo's Oh-so-short summary. "Indeed. But if it doesn't work, we'll just switch over to another team. Not like they don't have many?" She shrugged.

Sasuke glared at the two older-looking girls. "You should shut up too." He demanded. Suzume snorted. "Not likely. Just because those weaklings called kunoichi fall before you, doesn't mean we will. We're shinobi, and do not have time for such games as being weak. Sure, we're playful and childish, but we know when to be serious." She said.

Sakura glared at the two of them. "I'm no weakling!" She shouted with a fist towards them. Shikyo smirked. "Sure you're not. Then hit me." She challenged the pink-haired girl. Sakura didn't need to be asked twice and charged.

She tried to punch the silver-head, and said girl shook her head as she merely sidestepped.

"You throw your whole body into one punch, and that's dangerous, because it leaves you with openings all around." She explained, and backhanded the other girl into a tree.

"Hey! Don't hit Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, charging himself. Suzume intervened by giving him a roundhouse kick, sending him into the tree beside the pink haired girl. "Protect your teammates before they're hit, and don't be so open about attacking." The raven-head chided calmly.

The two of them looked at Sasuke with unreadable expressions on their faces. He only looked at them, and then at his other teammates with distaste.

"Hmph, weak." He muttered. Suzume rolled her eyes. "You're weaker than us as well, boy. And you'd do well to remember that you're in Konoha, which prices teamwork. Even in our time, everyone was supposed to watch over their teammates backs." She said. Her voice held a freezing quality.

"I won't waste my time with idiots like those two." Sasuke replied. Suzume narrowed her eyes. "I see. It seems you have much to learn…the secret to true power is some of it." She said off-handedly. Sasuke immediately rose. "What is it? Tell me!" He ordered.

Suzume smirked. "Oh, but you wouldn't believe me, Sa-su-ke-kun." She said huskily, making the dark-haired boy blush slightly. "Tell me." He said again.

"When you have something to protect, you will become truly strong. To be able to protect it. Hate is a way, but not a good one. And only the truly strong ones are able to have power, and not be consumed by it." Suzume said calmly.

Sasuke scowled. "I don't believe you." He stated. Suzume nodded. "I told you, you wouldn't. But that is how the Hokages, my father and all strong shinobi got their power. There is always someone that will succumb to their power and turn to the darker side, but that is a risk one have to be willing to take." She closed her eyes.

"Kakashi's coming." Shikyo said silently, red eyes staring intently at the Uchiha boy, making him uncomfortable.

"That's fine, we're done trying to teach them something anyway." Suzume said easily, looking at her somewhat see-trough hand and pushing some chakra into it, making it less see-trough.

"Hello my darling stu-…?" Kakashi blinked as he saw Sasuke contemplating something, his two other living students lying dazed by some trees and his two ghostly students talking about something.

"Ah, about time." Shikyo said snidely. Kakashi blinked again. "What happened?" He wondered. Suzume shrugged. "Pinky was told she was weak and attacked, we retaliated and were even nice enough to tell her what was wrong. Then the whiskered wonder got angry that we hit his crush, and charged, only to meet the same result. My broody relative was told that protecting something is true power, and is now reflecting over it. Doubt he'll listen though." She explained shortly.

Kakashi sighed. "Why did I have to get you on my team?" He murmured. Shikyo and Suzume raised their eyebrows. "Because you're apparently capable of teaching us something? Either way, we'll leave whenever you want. Hang us on the other teams." Shikyo snorted.

Kakashi tilted his head. "Not that I don't like you two. I just don't know you, and you're kind of screwing up my plans. But I'm going to test the team, and Hokage-sama told me you're already capable of being a team. So I suggest you go and find…team 9! They're also known as Team Gai, and are a year older than the rookies. Maybe you can relate more to them, as they've been on a couple of missions involving killing." He said.

The two ghosts blinked, looked at each other, and nodded to Kakashi. "See ya some other time, Kakashi!" They chorused and dematerialized.

"Huh, let's hope they won't completely toss Gai's team into craziness."

XXX

"Come on, my youthful team! Let's have a race to the training ground!" A man in a green spandex suit with a jonin vest and black hair in a bowl cut, not to forget his large eyebrows, yelled.

Shikyo and Suzume watched from a distance as the man, Gai's, mini-clone agreed and began running, while the two other students, a girl with her hair in buns and a boy with long hair and white eyes sighed and simply walked.

"Those two seem the most sane. Let's go!" Shikyo grinned and materialized right in front of the two. They started, and fell into fighting positions until they saw the leaf headband around her forehead, though her unruly locks of hair mostly hid it.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." The girl with buns asked. Shikyo shrugged. "I'm supposedly a rookie. Never went to school though. I learned everything trough trial and error. And war, don't forget that." She nodded to herself.

The white-eyed boy scowled. "That doesn't answer who you are." He said. Shikyo nodded. "True, true. But isn't it customary to introduce yourself before asking others of their name?" She teased.

The white-eyed boy narrowed. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, and my teammate is Tenten. Now answer. Who are you?" He demanded. Shikyo snorted. "So impatient, the youth today. I'm Shikyo. Uzumaki Kaguya Shikyo." She introduced herself with a mocking bow.

Suzume chose that moment to materialize herself. "Quit playing around, Shikyo." She poked her friend. Neji narrowed his eyes again. "I'm Uchiha Suzume." The dark-haired girl said before he could ask.

Tenten frowned. "But, I thought the Kaguya was extinct? And the Uchiha were all killed 5 years ago." She pointed out. Shikyo shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. We're dead anyway. Say, that green lunatic, is he Gai?" She asked, ignoring the two genin's incredulous looks.

"…Yes." They said slowly.

"Oh, good! You see, Kakashi ditched us, so we decided to hang around with you guys instead." Shikyo explained with a matter-of-fact-voice.

"…" Neji and Tenten still stared.

XXX

**A penny for your thoughts? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! 3**


End file.
